


Lets Play A Game!

by NepetaWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaWrites/pseuds/NepetaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Nepeta the human game called "Tag".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Play A Game!

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make a little cutesy short thing. Thought up by doing a 6 lined fic at the mall with my friends.Thank's amanda for telling me about the six lined fanfic game!! they were really fun to do!

"This is stupid.

"It's going to be so much fun Karkitty, I promise!"

"So how are you suppose to play?"

"Well, from what John told me your suppose to just keep tagging eachother."

"That seems boring."

 

Soon enough the small cat girl poked the grumpy troll on the side and ran off towards a couple trees. "Come catch me if you can Karkat!" Karkat blinked as he watched her smiling face. Damn she is so cute. Karkat blushed. His thoughts were interrupted by the loud female troll. "Karkitty? Are you giving up that easily?" Karkat growled and ran to try to catch her. "Get over here Nepeta!" 

Karkat took a breath. "Damn, you run too fast." Karkat said to the frisky little feline. "You win, you win." 

"Hee Hee, you will nefur catch me!"

Nepeta giggled at pounced on him. "Thanks fur playing with me Karkitty. It was really fun!"

Karkat feel to the grassy floor with the kitten on top of him. His heart stopped. "Yeah." Blushing he smiled hugging her.  "I love you"

Nepeta stayed silent for a minute looking right into him. Eye to eye, Karkat watched those beautiful, jade green eyes lean closer and closer to his face. Soon enough they were kissing. It was a gentle, soft kiss. Slowly, Nepeta pulled away from Karkat. "I love you too silly!"


End file.
